German Published Application DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 describes a system for managed parking lots, for transferring a vehicle from a starting position into a target position.
In a fully automatic (autonomous) valet parking system, a vehicle is parked by its driver at a delivery site, for example in front of a multi-story parking lot, and from there the vehicle drives itself into a parking position or parking bay and back to the delivery site again.
Conventional parking assistance systems of a vehicle generally measure a parking space before parking. In other words, the vehicle drives past the parking space before parking, in order to measure the parking space. After measurement, the vehicle drives back again. This type of measurement can have the disadvantage, for example, that traffic following that vehicle can possibly be impeded, for example because it must back up again in order to make room for the vehicle.